Especial
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Cho desea encontrar a alguien especial y acaba encontrando alguien que la considera especial a ella. Regalo para Cris Snape por su cumpleaños (con atraso) para el topic ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el topic ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Muchas felicidades a Cris Snape que cumplió años el día nueve aunque yo publique hoy porque soy un desastre. Espero que te guste la historia, cris.

Marietta está muy nerviosa. No para de juguetear con su bufanda y de mirar a todos lados. Tampoco para de sonreír. De hecho, su sonrisa ha sido permanente desde hace tres semanas. Desde que conoció a ese tal Dudley.

Cho la ha escuchado hablar de él durante horas, de lo divertido que es, y lo inteligente y lo guapo y lo. . . Se alegra por Marietta, de verdad, pero a veces desearía ser ella la que tuviera un chico perfecto del que hablar durante horas.

Por fin su amiga se queda quieta. Parece que lo ha visto bajarse de uno de esos cacharros Muggles. "Coche" lo ha llamado ella. Cho lo examina con atención, es alto, bastante musculoso y viste de forma sencilla. A ella no le parece guapo aunque nada más empezar a hablar se da cuenta de que sí es divertido y sobre todo, de que está tan enamorado de Marietta como Marietta de él.

Están a punto de irse cuando un sonido extraño sale de la chaqueta de Dudley. Él sonríe y saca un aparatito pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos. Pulsa un botón y comienza a hablar. Cuando termina se vuelve hacia ellas.

—Es Luke, un colega del trabajo. Dice que van a quedar unos cuantos amigos en Los Cuatro Ases, un bar de por aquí que está muy bien. ¿Queréis venir? —

Marietta no duda en aceptar. Cho se lo piensa un poco pero termina cediendo y subiéndose a ese "coche", un trasto que va demasiado rápido para su gusto y que toma las curvas con demasiada brusquedad.

Cuando por fin llegan a su destino, Dudley asegura que solo han sido diez minutos aunque a ella le ha parecido más tiempo, entran en un pequeño bar decorado en tonos rojos y negros en el que suena una canción estridente con muchos solos de guitarra eléctrica.

Los amigos de Dudley son cuatro, Luke, Dave, ben y Henry y pronto los siete se encuentran en una conversación de lo más agradable. El que más habla de todos es Luke. Luke ha visitado muchos lugares y le encanta hablar sobre eso. Cho siempre ha querido viajar pero nunca ha tenido tiempo suficiente y disfruta como una niña de todo lo que Luke cuenta.

Cuando se despiden Luke le pide su número de teléfono. Cho no tiene ni idea de qué significa eso pero por suerte para ella Marietta interviene diciendo que el teléfono de Cho se ha roto, que será mejor que él le apunte su número en un papel y ella lo llamará. Ella asiente con la cabeza. Más tarde le pedirá a Marietta que la ayude a conseguir uno de esos "teléfonos".


	2. Chapter 2

2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el topic ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! De la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

De nuevo perdón por la equivocación y ojalá que sea lo que esperabas, Cris.

Cho ha conseguido un teléfono móvil, y no solo eso: también ha conseguido una cita con Luke. Cho no es de las que se ponen nerviosas en las citas pero es la primera vez que sale con un muggle y tiene un poco de miedo. Teme decir algo incorrecto y que Luke se dé cuenta de que es una bruja. Marietta ha intentado convencerla de que eso es ridículo diciéndole que Dudley y ella llevan casi un mes juntos y él no se ha dado cuenta de nada pero Cho no se siente segura del todo. No quiere decírselo a Marietta para no ofenderla, pero tiene la sensación de que Dudley no es tan listo como ella cree.

Luke llega puntual en su "coche". Cho hubiera preferido ir andando pero no se queja. De todos modos, pronto se da cuenta de que Luke conduce más lenta y suavemente que Dudley. Eso está bien. Durante el trayecto hacia el cine, una de las pocas cosas muggles que Cho conoce y disfruta, hablan de todo un poco. A Luke le gusta mucho la literatura, a Cho también, así que pasan un buen rato hablando de sus autores y libros favoritos. También hablan de películas y de algo llamado "videojuegos". Luke se sorprende un poco cuando ella le dice que no sabe lo que es eso pero enseguida pasa a explicárselo. Suena interesante y Luke se ofrece a enseñarle después del cine, en su casa. Cho está encantada.

La película trata sobre un asesinato. A Cho le parece que es un poco simple y que es demasiado obvio quién es el asesino pero Luke se sorprende mucho. Cho se ríe de él y él amenaza en broma con no dejarla subir al coche, ya se ha acostumbrado a esa palabra, si lo sigue haciendo. Durante el camino hacia la casa de Luke hablan de sus amigos. Cho le cuenta que conoció a Marietta en la escuela cuando ambas tenían once años y que son mejores amigas desde entonces. Luke le cuenta cómo conoció a Dudley:

—es una larga historia-Comienza diciendo-Resulta que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga mía. La estábamos celebrando en una discoteca y empezamos a beber demasiado, fue hace unos cuantos años, éramos más jóvenes y nos pasamos. Acabamos todos borrachos jugando a prueba o verdad con los retos más estúpidos que se te puedan ocurrir. Y a mí me tocó cerrar los ojos, dejar que me dieran unas cuantas vueltas y besar a la primera persona que viera al abrirlos. Esa persona resultó ser Dudley. Así que me dirigí hacia él, completamente borracho y mareado por las vueltas que me acababan de dar y le planté un beso en los labios. Recuerdo su cara en aquel momento, era un poema. Aunque no tanto como la de la chica que iba con él—Cho soltó una carcajada. Luke prosiguió—Imagínatelo. Yo intentando explicarle que era por un juego, ella cabreada creyendo que le estábamos tomando el pelo y Dudley más rojo que un tomate sin saber qué decirle a la chica para que se calmara. Al final ella se fue y Dudley me miró con cara de ir a pegarme una paliza—

—¿Lo hizo? —

—No, aunque una bofetada sí que me dio. Le pedí perdón y lo invité a jugar con nosotros. Él me miró como si yo estuviera loco. Supongo que comprendió hasta qué punto estaba bebido. Se marchó de la discoteca y yo me fui también a dormir. El lunes siguiente empezaban las clases en la universidad y coincidimos en una asignatura. Fue muy extraño. Cuando nos vimos a ambos nos dio por reír y el profesor nos echó al pasillo por alborotadores, era uno de esos hogros. Por un momento pensé que me iba a dar la paliza que no me había dado aquella noche en la discoteca pero nos pusimos a hablar y acabamos siendo muy amigos—

Cho no puede parar de reír. No consigue imaginarse a Luke de borrachera ni a Dudley pegándole una bofetada pero como él ha dicho, fue hace muchos años. Ella también hizo sus locuras recién salida de Hogwarts. Aún sigue riéndose cuando Luke aparca el coche y llegan a su apartamento.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el topic ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Este es el último capítulo, espero de corazón que hayas disfrutado la historia.

El apartamento de Luke es muy pequeño. Está decorado con muebles modernos y en el centro del salón hay una televisión enorme. Cho ha visto la televisión antes, en casa de sus amigos hijos de muggles. Así que sabe como encenderla mientras Luke va a la cocina a por unas copas.

A Cho le gustan los "videojuegos", sobre todo los que son de estrategia. Luke está muy sorprendido de lo rápido que ella aprende a jugar. Cho se siente muy bien. Cuando él la deja en su casa, se pregunta si las cosas serán siempre así de perfectas con él.

Después de seis meses de relación, de citas, cine y videojuegos, Cho sigue haciéndose la misma pregunta. Para ese entonces quedan al menos una vez a la semana y duermen a menudo en casa del otro. Cho es feliz. Sin embargo, hay algo que la perturba: su relación se está volviendo más seria y sabe que no puede seguir ocultando la existencia de la magia pero tiene miedo de la reacción que Luke pueda tener ante eso.

Marietta ya se lo ha dicho a Dudley y el resultado fue sorprendente. Según le ha contado, el primo de Dudley es mago, nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y el chico con el que ella estuvo saliendo en el colegio. El saber que Marietta es bruja no ha afectado nada a su relación con dudley. Cho solo espera tener la misma suerte.

Queda con él en Los Cuatro Ases, el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez. Ese día hay una banda de rock tocando en directo. Son bastante buenos y, más importante, tocan lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie pueda escuchar su conversación. Luke llega un poco tarde lo que solo consigue poner más nerviosa a Cho. Decide que lo mejor es ir al grano y decírselo cuanto antes:

-soy una bruja-Le suelta en cuanto se sienta. Sabe que no es la mejor forma de decírselo pero es lo que le ha salido en el momento. Se apresura a explicarse mejor, o a intentarlo-Soy una bruja. Puedo hacer magia. Ya sé que se supone que la magia no existe pero eso es porque hay un estatuto. . . bueno es algo un poco complicado. . .- No sabe que decir. Luke la mira mitad sorprendido mitad confuso. Cho comprueba que nadie los está mirando y saca su varita haciendo levitar un poco la lata de refresco que él ha pedido. Recuerda que así es como lo hizo Marietta con dudley y a ella le fue bien ¿No?

Sí, pero lo que funcionó con su amiga no le funciona a ella. Luke se levanta y sale del local. Cho se queda sentada observándolo con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo ha perdido. Sabe que lo ha perdido. Paga la cuenta y se marcha en dirección a casa de Marietta.

Cuando llega, Marietta se encuentra con Dudley. Cho les explica lo que ha pasado y Dudley se ofrece a hablar con Luke. Quedan en eso y Dudley se marcha a casa de su amigo. No le da tiempo a llegar cuando suena el teléfono de Cho. Es él.

Habla rápida y entrecortadamente. Le pregunta si fue solo un truco y le pide perdón por haberse ido así. Cho le explica que es verdad y en ese momento llega Dudley para corroborarlo. Hablan durante un buen rato antes de que Luke se calme. Cho está al borde del llanto.

-Me vas a dejar ¿Verdad?- susurra.

-No-contesta él. Esa simple palabra hace saltar de felicidad su corazón-Eres inteligente, divertida y dulce, puedo hablar contigo de lo que sea y eres capaz de adivinar el asesino de cualquier película. Sería un idiota si te dejara, sobre todo por algo que lo único que significa es que eres aún más especial-


End file.
